


Forging Bonds

by Hopelesslyscattered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer - Freeform, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslyscattered/pseuds/Hopelesslyscattered
Summary: When Kara Danver's truck breaks down on the side of the road, the beautiful Lena Luthor rescues her, sweeping her off her feet. But when their families' dark pasts seem intertwined, will they be able to make their romance last? Or will their love of family trump all?





	Forging Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subliminalcarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subliminalcarrot/gifts).



Few things in life ever come in simple packages with simple directions. Place life choice A into setting B and produce effect C. Instead, we fling our choices at life like Jackson Pollock at a canvas and hope we get Lavender Mist Number 1 rather than a finger-painted decoupage of regret. Kara Danvers, renowned sculpture artist with two degrees in mechanical engineering and ceramics, seemed to always make choices that had her bound for the outside of someone’s fridge rather than the National Gallery.

Right now her choices in vehicle had her stranded on the side of a long stretch of road cutting through miles and miles of fields. The chill of winter had set in and with it had come the first frost, coating the bare earth as it awaited the next coming of spring when the area would be rich with farmers tending to new crops. Now, however, the road and fields were barren, leaving Kara alone in a beat up 1985 Ford pick-up.

“Come on, Buddy,” she urged as she tried to get it to turn over.

It clinked and sputtered and backfired loudly before dying once more. Kara banged her head against the steering wheel, horn beeping at the impact. She could already feel the cold seeping through her denim jacket and fleece shirt. Her breath was coming out in puffs fogging up her already smudged glasses.

Night was falling and the temperature would only drop further from there. Kara pulled out her cellphone, knowing her odds of getting a signal out this far from town were slim to none.

Zero bars.

Figures.

Kara pried open the door, the handle and hinges sticky and creaking in the cold. Her boots crunched under the graveled beaten edges of road worn down from years of tractors and trucks. She grabbed the loose dowel rod that rolled around the bed of her truck, rounding the cab to the hood. She popped it, wedging the dowel so it could take the place of the metal support that had snapped off years earlier and Kara had never bothered to replace.

She stared blankly at the engine inside, not really sure what she had thought she might do once she had it open in front of her. Having never paid attention when Vasquez had gone over car maintenance and repair, she knew almost nothing about the inner workings of the vehicle. The only thing she knew she could do was check the oil. So she did.

It was fine, and she was back to square one.

“More like square zero,” she muttered, running her hands up and down her arms in the hopes of regaining the heat she could feel herself losing quickly.

She punched the door shut, letting out a growl of frustration. It smacked shut with a loud thunk, before she was grappling for the handle and clamoring back inside to see if she could get any warmth what-so-ever from the interior cab. The vinyl bench seat was cold to the touch, screeching as she slide across it. She attempted to crank it again with no luck, fiddling uselessly with the heater knobs as though she might will them to work.

Well if she was gonna be stuck, she popped open the glove compartment to snag her emergency Slim Jims and apparently a pack of frozen together M & M’s. Judging by the state of them, they had probably been in there since the summer, melted and then frozen back into one solid block. She tore one of the Slim’s wrappers open with her teeth, eating half of it in one go. Eating calmed her nerves and being stranded on the side of the road in ever decreasing daylight had her anxiety to the max.

Two hours, four Slim Jims, and eight minutes later, Kara was munching on the mass of chocolate. The sun was dipping below the horizon, the sky splashes of pinks and purples. She was laying down across the bench seat, contemplating whether it would be better to hike it on foot home in the ever chilling twilight air or if she should pull the emergency blanket from her kit in back and bunker down for the night, when she heard it. A low rumbling sound.

She sat up searching for the source. A dot appeared down the road. As it grew closer the sound grew and Kara could see it for what it was. A gun-metal grey Audi R8 roared passed, going a reckless speed. Kara was spurred into action, only as it was about to disappear out of sight. She scrambled out of the truck, shouting and yelling and waving after the vehicle, only hoping that the driver might look in their rearview.

The car screeched to a halt suddenly with enough force the tires screeched, and suddenly it was in reverse, backing up towards her so fast Kara had to barrel out of its way, afraid to be run over.

When the window rolled down, Kara was all prepared for some city slicker frat boy with bad aftershave and an ill-fitting suit. What she found instead was a sharply dressed woman with straight black hair pulled harshly back from her pale face. She drew her glasses down her nose revealing moss green eyes that held a sparkle Kara could feel lighting up her own face under their scrutiny, the blush harsh and pink upon her skin.

“Hello there,” the woman said. Kara could hear just a hint of an accent under her plain American tone, a lilt to her words not common in the States. It made her words hold a kind of magic that Kara could feel trying to ensnare her. When the woman smiled, Kara could feel herself give into it.

“Um…” Kara’s thoughts would not come. She finally understood what someone meant when they were struck dumb. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she could hear a voice that sounded too much like her sister, _Useless Lesbian_.

The woman’s eyes drifted behind Kara to the truck before flicking back to her. “You need some help?”

Before Kara could answer, the woman was out and rounding the car, her stride purposeful and powerful as she made her way to the truck.

“Unlatch for me?” she said expectantly, tugging at the hood.

Kara was finally spurred to action then. She pulled the lever inside the cab, thankful that she was coherent enough to grab the dowel from the bed and wedged it so the woman could inspect the engine freely. And inspect she did, her long fingers trailed the insides of the truck as though she might feel its pains.

Kara watched her. The woman chewed at her lower lip, tapping at a part here or there with her fingers as though taking note of something worth…well noting. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen. Kara wondered after her name.

“Ah ha!” She exclaimed suddenly, and Kara jumped in surprise.

The woman’s eyes were alight with success and Kara found her smile mirroring the woman’s, a pull that was irresistible. “Found the problem?”

The woman pulled at a tube. “You’ve got a leak in your coolant tube. Needs replacing.”

Kara casted a worried look at the object. “Will that…is that complicated to replace?”

“No, so long as it hasn’t gone to the radiator, you should be fine.” The woman assured. She took hold of the dowel, knocking it from its lodging so she could close the hood. She brushed her hands against each other, but paused before going to rub them on her fine tight pencil skirt or white silk blouse.

“Oh, let me,” Kara said, rushing back to the bed to pull out a rag. She handed it over to the woman, who took it gratefully to wipe the grim from her fingers.

“Thank you,” she said, studying her closely. It made Kara tug at her jacket self-consciously. Just as she did so, the woman shivered.

Kara immediately took off her jacket and tossed it over the woman’s shoulders. The woman took it, grease rag still in her hand, smile amused and intrigued.

“Such chivalry, you country girls,” she said with a charm that was used to wooing all those around her. “And to what name does my chivalry present itself?”

Kara laughed, and the woman echoed the sound.

“What?”

“Who talks like that?” Kara asked.

“I do,” the woman responded, looking expectantly at Kara.

Kara held out her hand. “Kara Danvers, at your service.”

Bright teeth showed as those blood red lips parted. “Lena…just Lena. And I do believe, Ms. Danvers, it was I who came to your service.”

Lena winked at her as Kara blushed at the innuendo.

“Shall I offer you a ride home?” Lena said gesturing to her car.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to…” Kara stammered.

“Would you prefer to walk?” Lena cast her gaze down the long stretch of road. “It’s miles to the nearest house isn’t it?”

Kara ran her hand through her short hair, scratching at the shaved sides where the longer middle tries in vain to invade. “You may be right.”

Lena seemed inspired by Kara’s sheepishness. “Come on then. I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I let the damsel freeze out in the cold.”

She opened the passenger door. “Madame.”

Kara huffed. “I’m no damsel.”

Lena left the open door and rounded to the driver’s side. As she opened it, she locked eyes with Kara. “No, I imagine you’re more of a superhero, aren’t you?”

Lena disappeared inside. Kara hesitated, knocked sideways by this incredible woman coming to her rescue. Perhaps she had just frozen to death inside her cab, and an angel had come to take her to heaven.

“Come on now, Supergirl,” Lena called, leaning through the opening door. Her smile spread out like an invitation to sin. Maybe not an angel after-all, Kara thought as she got inside, more like a demon.

Lena’s hand brushed against Kara’s jean-clad thigh as she reached for the gearshift. “Hold on tight.”

She shifted gears, and they were off, faster than a speeding bullet, and Kara could do nothing but hold on for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i don't really know where i'm going with this...just that it's gay...enjoy.


End file.
